Call Of The Watch Dogs: Armada Rising
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Armada Rising is a game in the Call of the Watch Dogs franchise, and the first in the series to be developed by TellTale Games, not including the non-canon Heroes Among Us. The game takes place in the year 2014, where Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett discover an ancient and powerful secret within Earth's past, and this secret would awaken a powerful force that aims to destroy Earth! The game is set for release in 2022 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Tegan Williams as Cait Everett * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Lucas Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Alan Tudyk as 'Dutch' * Josh Duhamel as William Lennox * Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky * Ramon Rodriquez as Leo Spitz * Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes * John Benjamin Hickey as Theodore Galloway * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Roger Craig Smith as 'Cherub' * Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator Synopsis After the events of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett have separated from the New Incredibles Team and have gone back to their normal lives in Chicago, Illinois. The Superhumans in the United States have been hailed as Heroes and are now the Defenders of Earth, and the world is now safe from Villain Armada attack. However, a dark and mysterious secret from Earth's history is the risk of the new Armada Uprising! Jacks and Clementine must now stop this evil secret before Earth faces annihilation! Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Former member of the New Incredibles. Jacks has now gone back to his normal life in his home city of Chicago. Following an element from Call Of The Watch Dogs (2017 Remake), Jacks is now hunting the remains of the Villain Armada across the United States, and the World. His iconic weapon is his old Remington R5 with an ACOG Sight, Armor Piercing Rounds and Fire Rate Switch. His secondary weapon is a HBRA3 with Dual Magazines. For good measure, Jacks also carries an Atlas 45-Cudgel Pistol with a Red Dot Sight, Laser Sight and Extended Magazine. Clementine Everett - Jacks' closest friend and former member of the New Incredibles. Clementine now lives with her adoptive father, Lee Everett, in Chicago. In this game, Clementine helps Jacks to stop the Armada Uprising and she holds an extremely strong bond with Jacks in the game. Clementine's iconic weapon is an AMR9 with a Grenade Launcher and Full Auto Mode. Due to this game being canon to the New Incredibles Series, Clementine has several Superhuman Powers such as Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation, Cryokinesis and many more. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Vigilante of Chicago. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and Aiden's sister, living in Chicago after the Third Battle of Metroville. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and resident of Parker Square in Chicago. Villains The Phantom Soldier/Ozonus - The main antagonist of the New Incredibles Series and the villain of the last game, New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. Since the Fourth Battle of Metroville, the Phantom Soldier's dead corpse was buried in the Mariana Trench, the deepest Ocean Abyssal on Earth-616 and the only means that The Villain Armada has of resurrecting him is to reincarnate him as a different Villain with the Omnidroid Shard, an Artefact capable of sustaining life from death. After his reincarnation, the Phantom Soldier is completely reconstructed into a New Physical Form, clad in Futuristic Knight Armor and given the name 'Ozonus', an Amalgam of both Ozone and the Phantom Soldier. Ozonus is now a servant of the Great Creator, the true Master of The Villain Armada who seeks to invade Earth-616 with an entire Army of Reincarnated Villains. The Great Creator - The absolute Master of the Villain Armada and instigator of The War of The Multiverse, the Great Creator has seen all of his pawns across the years fail in the War Against the Villain Armada and dozens of other Conflicts, although this was completely intentional on the Great Creator's part, as now he has all the pieces in place to invade Earth-616 and begin his Conquest of The Multiverse. Unlike his counterpart 'Gilver' who appeared in War Of Heroes: Gilver (who was slightly more compassionate and depressed), the Creator is Power-hungry and wants nothing more than to see Mankind burn, as he "Gave up on trying to help their Species after World War II began", and so believes Mankind deserves to be destroyed due to its violent and atrocious tendencies. X-25 'Creator's Secretary' - A refined and evil version of Laura Kinney/X-23, this Villainess 'X-25' is the pinnacle of the Cloning Technology employed by The Villain Armada. From his experiences envisioned in the Alternate Timeline of War Of Heroes: Gilver, the Great Creator created X-25 from a sample of Gilver and X-23's DNA combined into 1 individual, and thus the Creator's Secretary is a combination of Laura's ferocity (having her Claws) and Assassin techniques, along with the Great Creator's gargantuan Strategic value and the Mystical Powers he employs, allowing X-25's Adamantium Claws to yield various Abilities such as a Energy Strike, Mystic Extension (allowing a Magic Barrier to project her Claws to a much larger degree and decimate whole Squadrons of Troops) and a Teleporation Ability. Trailer The trailer starts with a view from Outer Space as the camera pans towards Earth, and a Satellite Drone is hit by an incoming Asteroid with a massive, purple glow of energy around it, and the screen switches to black as the Asteroid heads for Earth, and Jacks is heard saying "Humanity never asked for this war..." as it shows several Armada Ships approaching Earth from Space, in chase of the Asteroid that crashed on the planet. In the city of Chicago, a massive battle between the U.S. Military and the Villain Armada is in progress, with several XS1 Goliath MECHs firing Chainguns and Missiles at Tanks and Helicopters, destroying them as Jacks and Clementine shoot, stab and charge their way through Armada Troops in a series of bullets and explosions, and Jacks' narration is heard saying "Nothing lasts forever. Not even peace!" as th screen turns to black, then shows a Watch Dogs Symbol made of concrete, which then crumbles as the Villain Armada Symbol appears in flames and steel. Plot Intro (Origins of the New Armada) The game starts in 17,000 B.C., showing a early morning sky in a Mountain Range as Jacks narrates "The Multiverse. Birthplace of the Infinite Earths, and the Human Race. A species capable of great compassion... And, great violence!" as it shows a group of Primitive Hunters stabbing a pack of Wolves with their Spears and then skinning it. It then shows the Primitive Hunters moving over a Mountain as Jacks narrates "But not even Prehistoric Times were immune to this: The Worlds of the Multiverse have collided before!" and then the Hunters look in shock as they see several Armada Ships flying above, and then several Armada Troops fire Mortar Strikes at the Hunters, killing them as they scream in terror. The camera then pans over to an Armada Troop, who shoots the screen as it turns black, and shows the title 'Call Of The Watch Dogs: Armada Rising'. Act I-III (Main Missions): 21st Century The game then switches to Modern-Day Earth in Shanghai, China, showing dozens of Civilians evacuate the City and a News Caster says "Breaking news out of Shanghai: there's been a major Toxic spill in the Shanghai Factory District. We are staying on top of this developing story for you and will bring you any new information as we get it." and then the game switches to the Watch Dogs Military Base as Soldiers look at CCTV Footage from Shanghai. A Soldier then goes up to Aiden Pearce and says "Armada Elimination Force moving over Chinese Airspace now, Sir. 3 minutes until Emergency Evacuation is complete, the Airspace has been locked and sealed. 1-mile radius." and Aiden responds "All right, give our AEF Team the go!" and then the game shows dozens of AEF Soldiers (AEF standing for 'Armada Elimination Force') moving through the Streets of Shanghai as Jacks narrates "Over the past 18 months, an advanced Team of Soldiers has been founded under the Command of Aiden Pearce, my uncle and former Vigilante of Chicago." and then shows Soldiers riding in Jeeps, ATVs and Trucks as several Black Hawk Helicopters fly through the air, and Jacks keeps narrating "A secret, but brave army of Soldiers. A classified Strike Team called the 'Armada Elimination Force'. We hunt what remains of the Villain Armada, who are hiding in different Countries across the Globe." and inside one of the Blackhawks, Lieutenant William Lennox (a character from the Transformers Films) briefs the Soldiers with him, among them being Clementine Everett and her adoptive father, Lee Everett. Lennox then says "All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'Toxic spill', they had to Evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six Armada Incursions in 18 months, and we've gotta make sure this one does not get out to the Public Eye, so keep it tight!" as the Helicopters land, and dozens of Soldiers join the Ground Forces in the search for a hidden Armada Battalion. Lennox then joins Clementine and Lee, saying "We've got Thermal Scans up ahead, they're close!" and then Clementine announces "They're here! I can sense them." and then Lennox directs his Troops to a nearby Factory, and then Epps scans the area, then says "Oh, shit." and then Lennox looks at the Thermal Scanner, seeing a huge ripple of Thermal Energy, and then Epps says "Okay, everyone, be steady... We're right on top of 'em!" and the Soldiers slowly approach several Steel Stacks. However, everyone hears a whirring transformation sound as a nearby Digger turns into an Omnidroid V.9, before knocking it's Claws into the Steel Stacks, causing a massive explosion that blasts the Stacks into the air and causes them to land on the Soldiers, while other Troops are blasted back by the V.9's Laser Cannon, then Clementine and Lee fire their EM1 Quantums and EPM3s at the Omnidroid, and Lennox gets into cover. Several Mi-21 Apache Gunships then come in and fire their Missiles at the Omnidroid, but the giant Robot simply uses its Claw to hit the Choppers and bring them crashing into the Streets, which the Omnidroid then rolls over using its Vehicle Mode. However, an Audi R8 Car then activates and starts driving away, and the Apache Pilot sees it, telling the Squad "We have visual on the Target! He's in a vehicle!!" and Lennox sees Phoenix, one of Ozone's Lieutenants in The Villain Armada, and says "The Omnidroid was a distraction! Clementine, Lee, come with me and rally the others! Get some Choppers on that Omnidroid!!" and then he activates his Wrist Computer, and Mikaela Banes (a prominent character in the Transformers Films) comes up, saying "I've got Phoenix covered, heading to 34th Street now!!" and it shows Mikaela riding a Motorcycle and chasing Phoenix through the Streets, firing off her MP5K at Phoenix's car, and Phoenix gets into a lengthy chase with her through the Streets, before crashing through a Building and then running over several AEF Soldiers and then shooting the tire of Mikaela's Motorcycle, causing Mikaela to fall off and careen across the Street, and she activates her Wrist Computer and says "Reese, get him!!" and then it shows Kyle Reese on the roof near the Street that Phoenix is driving down, and Kyle sets up a Barret 50 Cal. Sniper and aims it at Phoenix. Kyle then fires an Explosive Bullet which hits the Car and causes it to explode, then Kyle looks at the wreckage and remarks "Damn, I'm good!" and then Mikaela goes over to Phoenix's corpse and nods to Kyle, signalling a confirmed EKIA. On the City Highways, the Omnidroid V.9 uses its Vehicle Mode to drive over and crush Military Vehicles and Traffic. Lennox and his AEF Squad chase after it in their Humvees and Lennox activates his Earpiece, saying "Pearce, do you have a visual on the target?" and then Jacks responds "With that thing's size, it's hard to miss! And what did we talk about? You know, NOT letting the public see the Armada?!" as it switches to Jacks in an RE-105 Exo Suit, running across Rooftops quickly using his Exo Overlock to get towards the charging Omnidroids V.9. As the Omnidroid V.9 blasts through a Bridge, Jacks Boost Jumps off a Building and lands on the giant Robot and then takes out an EM1 Quantum and says "Pull over, you Metal junk pile!" and then fires into the V.9's head and then slides down to its side and shoots the Robot's Wheel, which causes the Omnidroid to go flying off the Bridge then smash through a huge Pipe System, critically damaging it as Jacks lands on his feet near the wreckage. As several Humvees approach, Jacks and Clementine walk to the damaged Omnidroid and Clementine asks it "Any last words?" and the Omnidroid, in a Robotic voice, says "This is not your Reality to dominate! The Fallen shall rise again!!" as Lee looks at it, then says "That doesn't sound good." and Jacks tells the Omnidroid "Not today!" as he aims his EM1 and fires it, blasting the Omnidroid in the head and killing it. However, as Lennox, Epps and the rest of the Armada Elimination Force salvage the dead Omnidroid, an Armada Troop is seen with Advanced Binoculars on a Rooftop, scanning Jacks and Clementine and saying into his Earpiece "This is Cherub... They've got Phoenix and the Omnidroid. Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett are confirmed to be on-site!" and then the game switches to Low Earth Orbit as William Carver (an antagonist in The Walking Dead: Season 2) is shown inside a Orbital Transport, and tells Cherub, who is down on Earth-616: "Carver acknowledges. Do not engage, return to base... We will all have our revenge on them, Cherub!" as the screen turns to black. The game then switches to the AEF Military Base in Diego Garcia as Lennox, Epps, Kyle, Clementine and others exit the C-130 Troop Transports and split up: Kyle and the others go into the Main Hangar while Lennox and Epps assemble their Troops as Coffins are brought off the Planes with American Flags on them, and a General says "Present arms!" as the Troops salute their dead. However, a UH-60 Blackhawk comes in and lands on the Helipad as Lennox and Epps walk over as Theodore Galloway (member of the CIA and a minor antagonist in the Chicago Knight Series) walks out, and Lennox says "Director Galloway, I'd like to show you around, but you have to be in the Classified Access List-" but Galloway just gives him a File and says "I am now. Presidential order, Lieutenant! I've got a message for your 'Armada Hunters', because you guys made a mess of Shanghai!" as it again switches to Low Earth Orbit and shows an Armada-marked Satellite zooming in on the AEF Military Base as General Morshower (yet another character from Transformers) talks to Lennox through a Camera. Lennox then tells the General "Sir, we have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate Debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see his face, but I'd like you to hear from Kyle Reese, one of the newest additions to the Team." and the General responds "Proceed" as Kyle walks up and explains "General, our AEF Team has encountered 6 Armada Incursions this year, each on a different Continent. They're definitely searching this Dimension for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." as a Microphone repeats what the Omnidroid V.9 said: "The Fallen will rise again!" and everyone, including Morshower, looks in shock. Morshower then asks "The Fallen, meaning what?" and Kyle answers "Origin Unknown, the only recorded History of the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse we have access to was contained within the Omnidroids once locked away on the Dark Side of the Moon, lost with their Destruction." as Galloway shouts "Excuse me! With this so-called Omnidroid Army now destroyed, why hasn't the Armada left The Multiverse like you thought they would?" as Lennox informs Morshower "Director Galloway, the National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him Liason!" as Lennox coughs and mutters "Bullshit!" as Morshower sighs and says "Well, I guess I didn't get that Memo." as Galloway states "Forgive the interruption General, but after all the damage from last night's Operation, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now under the Classified Hero Knight Alliance Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us but not your Advanced Weaponry!" as Kyle righteously informs him "We've witnessed your Human capacity for War! It would definitely bring more harm than good. We are a more advanced Species than you, and as I recall we were the ones who saved you from the Armada in dozens of Dimensions; Your Government has no jurisdiction over us, and we will act according to the ideology of our own Species, not the arbitrary Laws and Regulations of Mankind!" and then Galloway asks "Well who are you, a 12-year-old, so judge what's best for 7 billion people?" and then Kyle counters "Who are Earth's Governments to police 7 billion people?" before Epps tells them "All due respect Galloway, the Hero Knights have no Systems of Law but they ARE more advanced than Humanity. We've been fighting alongside each other for years, shedding blood, sweat and tears together!" but then Galloway tells him "Soldier, your paid to shoot not talk!" and Epps responds "Don't tempt me, you chicken-shit Bureaucrat." but Galloway turns to see Cait Everett (Clementine's daughter from the year 2028) and Keith Riley, who conceived Cait with Clementine in 2017, and also Lucas Pearce (the son of Nicole Pearce from the 2020's and Jackson's stepbrother) while Galloway points them out among other newcomers such as Lennox and Epps: "And the, uh... Newest members of your Armada Elimination Force. I understand they arrived here after you sent a Message across The Multiverse, an open invitation to come to Earth-616 vetted by nobody at the White House!" as Cait walks forward and says in her Scottish accent "Hey, arsehole! That 'invitation' was vetted by the Team, right here! No wankers in posh suits can interfere with our Squad." as Morshower backs up Cait's point and says "Getting past the fiery temperaments of Clementine's daughter, she is right. And in my experience the judgment of both Major Lennox and his Team has always been above reproach." as Galloway walks towards the Broadcast Camera and tells the General "Be that as it may General, while the President is kissing your Team's asses and letting them still continue to Operate... It is my opinion that no-one is above reproach." as the game switches to Low Earth-616 Orbit as William Carver operates inside his Armada Transport (listening to the conversation). Galloway then says "Now what do we know so far? We know that the Enemy Leader, classified 'UAT One' (Unidentifiable Armada Terrestrial), AKA 'the Phantom Soldier', is buried at the bottom of the Mariana Trench surrounded by SOSUS Detection Nets and a full-time Submarine Surveillance." as Carver hacks into Footage of Phantom Soldier being dumped into the Mariana Trench and the SOSUS Naval Fleet guarding the Phantom's corpse as Galloway continues to speak: "We also know that the only remaining piece of this 'Omnidroid Army' from the Moon is locked is locked in an Electromagnetic Vault, here on one of the most secure SOSUS Bases in the World." as a SOSUS-owned Base is hacked into by Carver, with Security Footage showing dozens of Soldiers and Armored Trucks guarding the Vault, which holds an Omnidroid Core inside as Carver relays a Message to the Armada, saying "Armada Enforcers, we have located the Core!" as he turns off the Computer on his Enforcer Transport as Galloway tells the Armada Elimination Force "And since nobody can seem to tell me what the Armada is now after, well... There's only one logical conclusion! You, the Hero Knights! They're here to hunt you! What's there left to hunt for on Earth-616 besides that?! 'The Fallen shall rise again'? Sounds to me like something's coming." and (while The Great Creator's Theme plays creepily in the background) then he asks Kyle "So let me ask: If our Global Security is best served by denying your Hero Knights further asylum in our Core Realities... Will you leave to the Outer Realities, peacefully?" and Kyle answers "Freedom is your right, however Bureaucratic it might be." as Galloway nods to him, but then Kyle asks "But before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... And you're wrong?" as he walks away from Galloway (who's now probably shitting himself due to the prospect of the Armada fucking up Mankind). The game switches to the East Coast of America a couple days after the AEF Meeting with SOSUS as Mikaela is seen driving Kyle through a Rural Town while saying "Kyle, we need to find out what the hell's going on with the Armada. So I suppose I owe you an explanation: My ex-boyfriend, Sam Witwicky, he's in College with a trio who own this Website called 'TheRealEffingDeal.com'. Heard of it?" and Kyle sarcastically remarks "It kind of sounds like a Porn Site, but... Who the fuck am I to ask that kinda question?" as Mikaela laughs and says "Ha ha, real funny. It's a Conspiracy Website based in things like The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, their main guy is Sam's roommate Leo Spitz. He's kind of... Eccentric, so when you meet him don't say I didn't warn you." as Kyle chuckles and asks "Did you say Sam was your ex-boyfriend?" and then Mikaela keeps driving, asking "Yeah, why are you asking?" before Kyle responds "Uh... Nevermind, forget I even said anything." as Mikaela playfully knocks him on the shoulder. A few minutes later, Mikaela knocks on the Door of a Dorm Room in the local College, and then Sam Witwicky (a prominent character in the Transformers Films, who eventually gets replaced by Cade Yeager, another character in these Crossovers) answers the Door, asking "Mikaela..? What the hell are-" as Mikaela informs him "Sam, I'm here to ask you and Leo something about the 'RealEffingDeal.com'. We think you have information on the Armada we could use, but don't tell Fassbinder or Sharsky." as Leo Spitz walks over and says "Ah, hey Mikaela. Good to see you again-" but then he looks over to Kyle, and says "Look Mikaela, I know that you're desperate to be in a relationship, but this kid here's just... Way too young!" as Kyle blushed slightly, and then Leo laughs before Mikaela tells him "Leo, shut the fuck up and just show us what you have on the Armada." as Kyle walks into the Dorm Room alongside Mikaela, saying to Leo "Y'know what? This is the awkward moment. Yeah see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy by cracking that joke, I already know you're an abnormal guy. Balanced, unmedicated, nothing under the Crawl Space-" as Leo says "Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep." and Kyle tells him "No Criminal Record, won't steal anything." and Leo asks him "Including girlfriends?" and Kyle responds "Especially girlfriends." so Leo asks him "You got a girlfriend?" as Kyle responds "Yeah, but it's not Mikaela. Scottish-American girl, her name's Cait Everett. You?" but Leo remarks "Ah, a half-Scottish girl? Lucky you." before turning to his Computer Room (which he calls 'RealEffing-HQ') and shouts "Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?" as Sharsky and Fassbinder respond "Server's almost running, Leo." and "Network's online." respectively, as the two are seen working in the RealEffingDeal Website, which has dozens of Videos and Images regarding the War Against the Villain Armada which show Battles between several Factions and Pictures of various Soldiers. Kyle then asks "Uh, what's all of this for?" and Leo says "Look man, call me a baby billionaire." as he shows Kyle a pair of Calendars with kittens on them, and Leo says "Kitten Calendars. That's where I started, look at me now taking up one what the Government ain't gonna tell ya. Gotta have dreams, bro!" as Fassbinder looks at the RealEffingDeal.com and sees a 'Shanghai Sighting' Video which shows the Omnidroid crashing through the Pipe Systems off a Highway after causing a huge amount of damage, saying "Leo, we got a brand new Shanghai Vid!" as Leo excitedly tells him "Post it baby, go go go! FTJ, FTJ, FTJ!!" as Mikaela asks Sam "What does FTJ mean?" and Sam shrugs, saying "I dunno, Fuel the Jet or something?" as Fassbinder sees the Sharsky and Fassbinder both look at the Video, the former saying "Man, look at this? You seeing that?! Half of Shanghai gets wrecked, China says 'Toxic Spill'. Don't believe the hype, bro!" and Fassbinder remarks "Just like the Armada Forces in Metroville last year." and as Leo walks over to his Computer, Fassbinder tells him "Uh, Leo? We got scooped, the Video's already up on GFR!" and then Leo yells "Fassbinder!! Ahh!!!!" as Sam informs Mikaela and Kyle "This guy called RoboWarrior, he's RealEffingDeal's main competitor on Armada Conspiracies. He's been leaking to the Website and taking Videos for a while." and then Leo remarks "Yeah, 'Effing' was my god damn idea and he stole it!" as Mikaela (having had enough of this conversation) says "Alright, look: Just give us what you have on an Article called 'The Fallen'. Sound familiar?" as Leo sighs and starts searching his Website after looking for 'The Fallen'. However, the game then shows Carver inside the Armada Enforcer Transport as he scans the College where Kyle and Mikaela have gone, before locking on to it and saying "Enforcers... Kyle Reese and Mikaela Banes detected!" as he fires off a Transportation Meteor (which carries an 'Armada Protoform', a Robot similar to a Terminator which takes on a Human Form) which then crashes into the College Campus' nearby Woods and transforms into a Protoform, the Robot then seeing Kyle through the Dorm Windows and saying in an Armada Language known as 'Armadisn' "Boy spotted. Assuming Form!" as Carver instructs in the same Armadisn Language "Carver acknowledges: Pursue him, retrieve the Information!" as he shoots down another Transport Meteor which crashes next to the SOSUS Naval Base which Galloway mentioned earlier, the Protoform taking on a Canine-like Form and saying "Ravage reporting: Form assumed, commencing Retrieval of the Omnidroid Core!" as the Robotic Canine known as 'Ravage' charges towards the Security Fence and leaps over it, charging into the SOSUS Naval Base and running across the Field. Ravage then walks over to the Base Ventilation Shaft as Carver speaks to him in Armadisn (the Language of the Armada), saying "Deploy Infiltrator, commence Retrieval!" as Ravage puts his mouth up to the Ventilation Shaft and regurgitates hundreds of Micro-Drones, which then slip through the Motion Sensors inside the Vents and land inside the Vault Room, which locks the Omnidroid Core in a huge Electromagnetic Machine. The Micro-Drones then all start converting on one another and build up in a Nanomachine-like form and transform into a Infiltrator Drone which the Armada uses to scout and infiltrate Enemy Territory. The Infiltrator then walks over to the Core Vault and then stabs into it with its Blade, sounding the SOSUS Base Alarm as the Military Force inside the Base responds to the intruder, with several Armored Humvees and Soldiers going up to the Vault and entering it, but as the Lead Soldier checks the Core Vault he turns to his comrades and reports "The Omnidroid is gone! We need-" but then the Infiltrator jumps out at him carrying the Omnidroid Core, slashing the Soldier and killing him as the rest of the SOSUS Troops start firing at the Infiltrator in panic and yelling, but as the Humvees outside prepare to fire, Ravage speaks in Armadisn and says "Human germs!!" as he fires out Missiles at the Humvees, causing them to explode as the Infiltrator slaughters the rest of the Soldiers and escapes the Base with the Omnidroid Core. A few hours later, a SOSUS Freighter Carrier is seen moving through the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean to carry Cargo to the SOSUS Detection Net guarding the dead corpse of the Phantom Soldier, however a Transport Meteor smashes into the Ship but does not cause any damage as Ravage jumps up and growls to call his comrades on the Freighter, saying in Armadisn "Enforcers, mobilize: It is time!" as several Armada Enforcers wearing Scuba Gear come out of hiding on the Ship and then all dive into the Mariana Trench as an Alarm blares on a nearby Submarine, with a Technician saying "General Morshower, we're detecting 4 Hostile signatures moving towards UAT One, Nets guarding the UAT are screaming!" as Morshower asks "And there are no confirmed DSRVs on-Site?" and the Technician responds "None Sir, but our Audio Detectors in the Freighter picked up a slight trace of Armadisn." and Morshower tells the Submarine Crew "Then people, we have a problem!" as the Armada Enforcers make their way towards the Mariana Trench, which holds the body of the Phantom Soldier practically entombed at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Gallery Posters